Premiers battements d'ailes
by nesache
Summary: Défi journal intime. Cet été, Charlie décide qu'il est temps d'apprendre à se débrouiller seul.
1. Chapter 1

Défi journal intime Charlie Weasley, thème : famille.

Indication des âges de la fratrie : B : 17, C : 14, P : 12, F et G : 10, R : 7, G: 6

OoO

 **28 juin 1987 :**

 **22h :**

Date de ton début, mon brave et fier journal intime. Je dois t'avouer que tu me saoule déjà avec ta ballerine rose en couverture. Je veux dire, que les mecs aient décidé de se venger de moi et de mes 29 animaux blessés ramenés au dortoir en me jetant à la figure mon hypersensibilité ok, mais ils auraient quand même pu en acheter un avec un lapin qui boitille, ça serait plus thématique.

Je pourrais te refiler à ma petite sœur, elle apprends à écrire. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que toi et ta ballerine rose seraient données en pâture à la goule qui squatte le grenier au moment même où son cerveau aura capté ton injurieuse girly attitude. Il faut au moins un dragon féroce pour satisfaire ma Ginny.

Le problème vois-tu, c'est que je suis trop gentil et je ne peux ni te laisser moisir dans un carton, ni te transformer en croquettes pour goule.

Fais au moins l'effort de ne pas tomber au mains de Fred et Georges ou tu signes ma mort.

Je vais me coucher, glander dans le train a été fatiguant. Dors bien journal.

 **29 juin :**

 **18h :**

1er jour de vacances.

J'avais oublié le bruit. Poudlard est pourtant une école, et qui dit école dit beaucoup d'enfants et qui dit beaucoup d'enfants dit bordel sonore. Pourtant si j'organisais un match entre mille élèves et mes frangins, même pas tous, il suffirait d'envoyer les quatre derniers, le compteur de décibels exploserait en notre faveur.

Mais je te vois venir connard de journal, ce n'est en rien une critique. J'aime le bruit. Le bruit c'est la vie et le mouvement. Je suis littéralement bercé par le son d'explosion qui semblent suivre partout Fred et Georges, sans cette belle musique je dépéris.

Quand même au bout d'un moment, j'ai préféré m'éloigner et là je tombe sur un hérisson qui se traîne difficilement au fond du jardin. Un hérisson. En plein jour ! Non mais tu te rends compte journal de la détresse dans laquelle doit se trouver cette pauvre bête, à la proie des mouches venant pondre ses futurs asticots entre ses piquants et se coltinant une patte ensanglantée. Sûr je l'ai immédiatement rentré mais j'ai été obligé de demander à maman qu'elle lance un sort pour faire disparaître les œufs potentiels et soigner la blessure. Je te jure cette loi pour interdire la magie aux mineurs, des fois j'ai envie de l'enfoncer là ou je pense au ministre.

 **21h** :

La blessure guérit bien, j'ai décidé de le garder en observation une journée de plus. Maman a placée un sort anti-mouches, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

 **30 juin :**

 **10h :**

Toute la famille est venue rendre visite a Squiky le hérisson. Papa a déposé un os en jouet d'une matière bizarre pour voir si il était intéressé mais l'animal l'a complètement snobé. Percy lui a présenté Croutard mais ils ne se sont pas entendus. Squiky s'est enervé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il est clair qu'il aurait du mal a s'intégrer à la famille mais fort heureusement je vais le relâcher ce soir.

J'ai décidé de jouer avec Ron et Ginny aujourd'hui. Bill à la tête dans les nuages, je crois que je l'ai aperçu dans le train avec une fille... Percy nous a annoncé solennellement lors du petit déjeuner vouloir passer sa journée a étudier ses possibilités de projets professionnels. À douze ans.

Fred et Georges sont partis comploter pour gâcher la journée de Percy.

Reste moi pour s'occuper des deux petits.

 **18h30 :**

Je suis lessivé. Ron m'a défoncé aux échecs. Ginny m'a défoncé à la bataille explosive. Ces gamins ont trop de temps libres pour s'entraîner, je vais aller me plaindre aux parents.

Ils m'ont tous les deux harcelés de questions sur le quidditch, parce que oui, je suis dans l'équipe et j'ai des bons réflexes mais j'aimerais bien que tout le monde cesse de faire de moi une future star. Contrairement à Percy, je n'ai pas besoin de m'isoler toute une journée pour planifier mon avenir, et le mien ne sera pas dans le quidditch.

 **21h45 :**

Je ramène Squiky là ou je l'ai trouvé et je le regarde partir de loin. Bonne chance camarade.

1er juillet :

 **11h :**

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hagrid ce matin me donnant des nouvelles de ses discoloto à tête d'épines, ses nouvelle petites merveilles. Le discoloto est un animal magique originaire d'Argentine aux couleurs flashies et avec de grosses pointes disposées sur le sommet de son crâne. Il n'est pas a proprement dit dangereux pour l'homme mais c'est un animal qui a tendance à saccager son environnement s'il ne s'y plaît pas.

Apparemment, la cabane du garde chasse n'est pas à la hauteur des déserts argentins puisqu'il mentionne dans sa lettre avoir dû réaliser de petit travaux de rénovation ces dernières semaines.

Connaissant Hagrid et ses euphémismes, il ne doit plus rester grand-chose de l'édifice. Dumbledore va probablement devoir mettre le holà à son élevage dans les prochains jours.

 **15h :**

Avec Bill, on décide d'emmener Fred et Georges faire un tour au village pour soulager maman.

 **19h :**

Plus jamais.

 **2 juillet :**

 **9h :**

Je crois avoir aperçu des villageois traîner pas très loin de la maison. Heureusement que nous avons des protections magiques pour éloigner les moldus, ils viennent probablement se plaindre des jumeaux après l'explosion de la porte de la mairie hier.

Le point positif, c'est que maman semble avoir bénéficier de l'éloignement des deux terreurs et elle semble plus reposée. Ce matin, on a eu droit à du rab au petit déj, j'imagine que c'est sa façon de nous encourager à recommencer l'expérience.

 **10h30 :**

SENSATIONNEL ! Après avoir enfin eu accés à la gazette, c'est à dire après qu'elle soit passée dans les mains de papa, maman, Bill et de façon plus énervante Percy, j'ai découvert un article faisant mention d'une convention sur le thème des dragons se déroulant en Ecosse la première semaine d'août. Il est hors de question que je rate ça.

 **21h :**

J'en ai parlé à papa au dîner. Il dit que nous n'avons pas l'argent pour y emmener toute la famille et qu'il préfère économiser pour pouvoir nous offrir des vacances tous ensemble l'année prochaine.

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre rageur et Bill a essayé de me raisonner une partie de la soirée. Mais c'est inutile, j'ai très bien compris les intentions de papa.

C'est juste que je crois qu'il existe un jour où petit oiseau doit partir du nid et que ce temps est venu. Mon instinct me dit de me rendre là-haut et j'y serais.

OoO

Début de l'aventure…

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**3 juillet :**

 **11h**

J'ai fait la liste mentale de tout ce qu'il va me falloir pour le voyage. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre en train de faire mon sac, je ferais tout ça à la dernière minute.

Mes économies sont maigres et c'est de l'argent sorcier, il faudra que je me débrouille pour trouver de quoi me payer à manger sur la route. Je prends quand même mes pièces au cas où.

 **13h30 :**

Ron est descendu déjeuner les cheveux teint en noir. On l'a tellement charrié le pauvre qu'il en a fini les larmes aux yeux.

Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si c'est un accident magique de sa part ou s'il est tombé sur un des innombrables bibelots magiques que ramène papa du travail et qui traîne un peu partout dans la maison. Changer d'apparence pourrait être un bon début.

 **16h15 :**

Trouvé ! Une caisse pleine de fiole de teinture volatile sous les escaliers, j'en prends deux ou trois pas plus, je vais devoir marcher sur de longues distances et je ne peux pas m'encombrer. Dans mes recherches, je suis tombé sur une boule verte qui sort un numéro quand on la secoue et un sifflet qui émet un hurlement strident. Le sifflet peut être utile en cas de danger et puis la boule ben...elle me détend.

 **18h30 :**

Je pars dès ce soir ! Plus j'attends, plus ce sera difficile je le sais. J'ai l'estomac serré d'anticipation et de peur.

 **4 juillet :**

 **2h30 :**

J'ai tout. Nourriture, eau, fringues,boussole, boule anti-stress, sifflet qui rend sourd, fioles de teinture, baguette (même si il est hors de question que je l'utilise), argent, tente familiale que j'ai été piqué dans les affaires de papa, carte du pays, encre, plume et parchemin et enfin le plus important mon balai. Je souffle un bon coup et j'y vais.

 **2h45 :**

Je suis passé par le réseau de cheminée pour aller au chaudron baveur, qui est malheureusement le seul arrêt que je connaisse hors maisons de famille et je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de tante Muriel si elle me voyait débouler dans son salon à cette heure là de la nuit.

Heureusement si le bar était silencieux et vide, il reste un passage libre à tout heure pour les sorciers souhaitant aller dans le monde moldu, ce qui oblige Tom à embarquer sa caisse et mettre des sorts de protection sur son comptoir chaque soir.

Je me sens réveillé comme jamais.

 **5h10 :**

C'est incroyable le temps qu'il faut pour trouver un endroit suffisamment isolé pour pouvoir s'envoler quand on est dans Londres. Je ne suis pas aidé par l'éclairage publique et le fait que nous jouissions aujourd'hui d'un magnifique ciel étoilé, complètement dépourvu de nuage.

L'endroit où je me trouve actuellement ressemble fort à une décharge, j'ai marché sur un homme allongé pas terre tout à l'heure sans faire exprès et celui n'a même pas ne serait-ce que remué dans son sommeil.

Je pense que je peux y aller.

 **10h00 :**

Je suis fatigué finalement,

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de kilomètres que j'ai parcouru. Trop peu je pense. Mon balai est un vieux truc, il tient encore le coup dans les matchs de quidditch, étant capable d'accélérer assez décemment, mais sur la longueur je ne pense pas avoir dépassé dix kilomètre heure. Vers 9h00, il s'est mit à trembler si violemment que j'ai commencé à craindre de tomber et j'ai opéré un atterrissage d'urgence. Après seulement quelques minutes de marche, j'ai trouvé un étang isolé et j'ai décidé de monter ma tente à cet endroit.

Il est déjà 10 h, maman a déjà du s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus à la maison et je l'imagine déjà être dans tout ses états. Note que je pourrais être parti dans la forêt ou encore avoir pris le chemin du village comme j'aime le faire de temps à autre mais elle a le don pour sentir quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. L'instinct d'une mère dirait certain, moi je pense que c'est plus que ça, Molly Weasley est tout simplement une femme extrêmement perceptive. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas été occupée à s'excuser ses derniers jours auprès de l'ensemble des voisins à propos du comportement plus qu'inadmissible (selon eux) des jumeaux, je n'aurais peut-être même pas eu la chance de faire mes affaires avant d'être choppé.

C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir sans attendre, alors même que le convention ne commence pas avant un mois. Elle aurait lu dans mes yeux tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et j'aurais été placé sous étroite surveillance.

Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué journal, mais je viens d'accomplir l'exploit de monter une tente sans magie, papa en serait jaloux j'en suis sûr.

 **18h00 :**

J'ai repris la route il y a une heure, mon balai n'a pas tenu quinze minutes avant de se remettre à trembler comme un malade et ça m'inquiète, j'ai pas du tout envie de me taper tout le chemin à pied.

 **19h00 :**

Je suis rentré dans la petite ville de Thaxted. D'après la carte, j'ai parcourut pas loin de soixante kilomètres depuis le début de la journée. Je pense que je vais aller jusqu'à Cambridge à pied et rester là bas un moment. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais un moyen de me procurer un peu d'argent pour ne pas mourir de faim et pouvoir reprendre la route.

 **23h00 :**

Un hiboux qui s'avéra être Errol est venu m'accoster, c'est maman qui me dit qu'elle est morte d'inquiétude et que le ministère à été prévenu de ma disparition.

Si il s'agit bien de son fils qui lit la lettre, qu'il revienne illico à la maison. S'il s'agit de kidnappeurs, qu'ils touchent à un de ses cheveux et ils ne sortiront pas intacts de toute cette histoire. Papa a ajouté un paragraphe où il me demande d'être raisonnable et de revenir pour qu'on puisse en discuter.

On me demande par pitié de donner signe de vie.

On ne peut pas dire que je suis surpris mais j'ai mal journal. J'ai mal tellement je me sens coupable de leur faire ça.

Même si c'est sous-entendu le contraire dans la lettre, ils doivent avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un départ volontaire en faisant la liste des objets qui ont soudainement disparus de la maison.

Mais même en étant conscient de tout ce que je leur fait subir et aussi égoïste que cela puisse être, je n'ai absolument pas l'attention de faire demi tour.

Je te laisse là, parce que c'est pas en écrivant qu'on avance.

OoO

OoO

Bon c'est peut être par le chapitre le plus passionnant, mais il ne vas pas tarder à faire des rencontres. N'hésitez pas à riper sur le bouton review (ripez sur quelques touches de votre clavier par la même occasion pour éviter de m'envoyer une page blanche). Je sais globalement ce que je veux faire mais vous pouvez toujours me glisser quelques idées, je trouverais bien un moyen de les inclure si elles me plaisent.


End file.
